civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Georgian (Civ6)
towards walls. |unit = Khevsur |building = Tsikhe |leader = Tamar |leader-bonus-name = Glory of the World, Kingdom and Faith |leader-bonus-description = +100% for the next 10 turns after declaring a Protectorate War. Each Envoy sent to a city-state of Georgia's majority Religion counts as two Envoys. |leader-agenda-name = Narikala Fortress |leader-agenda-description = Builds high-level walls around her cities and likes those who do the same. Dislikes civilizations that don't fortify their cities. |empire_name = Georgian Empire |adjectives = Georgian |location = Caucasus |size = At its peak, approx. 60,000 square miles (160,000 km²) |population = Est. 7 million (at peak) |irl-capital = Kutaisi, Tbilisi }} The Georgian people represent a civilization in Civilization VI: Rise and Fall. Their colors are white (#FFFFFF) and orange (#CE7318), and they are led by Tamar. The Georgians' civilization ability is Strength in Unity, which allows them to receive Era Score bonuses for the Dedications they make at the beginning of Golden and Heroic Ages, and grants them +50% towards walls. Their unique unit is the Khevsur, and their unique building is the Tsikhe (which replaces the Renaissance Walls). Strategy Upon the release of Rise and Fall, Georgia became the butt of many jokes in the community since the civilization was hilariously underpowered. However, through many patches, tweaks, direct and indirect buffs, Georgia (especially in Gathering Storm) is now a quite solid civilization who can turn every city she has into impenetrable fortresses while racing towards a Religious, Cultural, or Diplomatic Victory. 'Strength in Unity' Georgia's civilization ability provides them with great flexibility. In addition to being good road maps for each era, Dedications provide wide-ranging benefits that can affect city development, espionage, expansion, exploration, military, or basic yields. Unfortunately, the limited selection of available Dedications will force the Georgians to adjust their strategy to suit their options, but once they receive their first Golden Age, they'll have an easier time maintaining it in subsequent eras. They should choose Dedications that will be easy for them to satisfy, and trigger Historic Moments to receive the highest Era Score possible. They should also attempt to build the Taj Mahal, which complements this ability excellently. To best play to their strengths, however, the Georgians should select Exodus of the Evangelists whenever it appears as a Dedication. Similarly, they should adopt either Theocracy or Monarchy as their government, select Policy Cards such as Simultaneum and Raj, and appoint Moksha and Amani as Governors as soon as they are able. The reasons for this will be explained below. 'Glory of the World, Kingdom and Faith' Aside from boosting their Era Score, the Georgians have two overarching priorities under Tamar: founding a religion and spreading it to city-states. They should research Astrology early on and either construct Holy Sites in every city they found or build Stonehenge while sending Scouts to explore the map. They should hold on to their Envoys until they've founded a religion, at which point they should use their Missionaries and Apostles to convert every city-state they meet and spread out their Envoys to attain Suzerainty with as many of them as possible. The , , , , and bonuses they receive for doing so will make Georgia's cities extremely prosperous and productive (especially if they have the right kinds of districts and buildings), and if they manage to convert every city-state to their religion, the Georgians will be well on their way to winning a Religious Victory. In Gathering Storm, they have a good incentive to adopt Choral Music, Holy Order, Mosque, and Tithe/Pilgrimage as their beliefs and use their massive amounts of to purchase Rock Bands en masse, especially if the game lasts so long that winning a Religious Victory becomes impractical. Slotting the Merchant Confederation Policy Card is an essential boost in Georgia's continued prosperity. With it and Charismatic Leader as a combination, they will have a steady and scaling income for the rest of the game. Tamar's leader ability also spurs Georgia's production when fighting in defense of a city-state. After completing the necessary civic research to unlock Protectorate Wars, the Georgians should keep a close eye on civs who threaten their city-state allies (particularly if Frederick Barbarossa is in the game with them) and use Casus Belli to go to war and liberate any city-states that get captured. If the enemy has founded a religion, they should try to capture the other civ's Holy City and then send an Inquisitor there to remove it - this will give them another leg up in the race to a Religious Victory. 'Khevsur and Tsikhe' Georgia's unique unit and building point toward a more defensive playstyle. They give the Georgians an incentive to settle and fight in hills, which will provide defensive bonuses for their cities and allow their Khevsurs to exploit their superior maneuverability. Moreover, the extra from the Tsikhe encourages them to fortify their cities as much as possible before researching Steel, and the bonus they provide after discovering Conservation can be helpful when trying to attain a Cultural Victory. Georgia has an incredible synergy with Valletta, which allows them to instantly purchase Walls with , which will in turn generate even more from the Tsikhe. If this city-state appears in the game, they should spread their religion to it and send as many Envoys as necessary to maintain Suzerainty of it until the end. 'Victory Types' Depending on which Dedications they choose each era and which districts they focus on building, the Georgians can potentially try for any kind of victory. Going for a Religious Victory, however, is the easiest path for them to follow regardless of the Dedications they choose, and the best way to take advantage of Tamar's leader ability. In Gathering Storm, the Golden Age bonus from their Tsikhe and extra from close relations with city-states will also help them pursue either a Cultural or Diplomatic Victory. Kilwa Kisiwani, the Országház, the Statue of Liberty, and the Potala Palace are all helpful Wonders if the latter is their victory of choice. The Mahabodhi Temple should also be on Georgia's agenda as this Wonder can support them on both the religious and diplomatic paths. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Alexandre * Baadur * Boris * Davit * Gaioz * Irakli * Mikheil * Petre * Revaz * Tamazi Females: * Bedisa * Elene * Irine * Izolda * Ketevan * Khatuna * Leila * Madona * Mzia * Rusudan Modern males: * George * Levan * Beka * Giorgi * Arcil * Evgeny * Nicholas * Luka * Karan * Tariel Modern females: * Tatyana * Mariam * Nuwrieyl * Ceniah * Nini * Imani * Helen * Anano * Tamari * Marri Trivia * The Georgian civilization's symbol is a large cross and four small crosses, similar to the ones that appear on the Georgian flag. * The Georgian civilization ability is a direct translation of the official Georgian motto. Gallery File:Khevsureti concept art (Civ6).jpg|The Khevsur, Georgia's unique unit File:Tsikhe in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Tsikhe, Georgia's unique building File:Georgian capital.JPG|Georgian capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements External links * https://www.civilization.com/news/entries/civilization-vi-rise-and-fall-tamar-leads-georgia Category:Georgian